


Nesting

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, what else would a great flying lizard want with a Christmas wreath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/176580.html) 2008 to the prompt "wreath."

Gwen struggled, knowing it was a losing battle. Finally, a giggle escaped her.

Ianto whipped his head around, the rest of him following quickly. Belatedly, he shoved the large chocolate bar behind his back.

“Ianto, what in the world are you doing?” she asked.

“Erm, nothing, really.”

She choked back another giggle. “Really? Because it looked like you were trying to feed that great flying lizard chocolate.”

He looked offended. “But she likes chocolate.”

Gwen felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

“And she’s just stolen the third Christmas wreath I’ve tried to hang this week,” he added petulantly.

“Really?” All of a sudden, the urge to laugh faded. “And you said ‘she’? Erm, Ianto, she is the only pterodactyl we’ve got here, yeah?”

“Don’t you think you’d have noticed another one by now?”

Gwen rather thought someone ought to have noticed a bloody Cyberwoman before they did as well, but she didn’t say anything to that.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just that … stealing wreaths. It seems a bit like … nesting.”

“Nesting? As in …?” Now Ianto’s eyebrows reached for his hairline. “I’d best tell Jack.”

Gwen followed him to Jack’s office, hoping she was wrong.


End file.
